


call it magic

by nahshedidnt



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, and a bare sprinkling of andreil, neil angsts, neils mums death is mentioned, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahshedidnt/pseuds/nahshedidnt
Summary: What will make you happier than you are now? Why?
Neil faltered, that wasn't a question he'd been expecting, nor was it one he wanted to ponder. 
Neil's musings upon happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst but the last draft ended in them making out so I scrapped it and wrote this piece of shit instead. 
> 
> Title from Coldplay's Magic.

_What will make you happier than you are now? Why?_

Neil faltered, that wasn't a question he'd been expecting, nor was it one he wanted to ponder. He forced a smile on to his face, and replied, "Well, having that Championship Trophy in my hands would certainly help." A few chuckles broke out in the room and Neil let Dan handle the next few questions.

As he walked to the showers, his blood still singing from the adrenaline of the game, he tried not to think of it. What-if's would only bring misery. When he brushed past Nicky and Aaron, Nicky winked at him.

Neil blinked at him, baffled, and continued walking, nudging aside the door to the shower. He saw the true implications of Nicky's wink when he walked in. The showers were empty aside from a lone blonde figure leaning against one of the walls and fidgeting with his phone.

Neil didn't fight the smile blooming over his face. Andrew waited for him after every game, yet whenever he saw Goalkeeper, his heart still skipped a beat. Andrew was as solid as the seasons. As long as spring came, and summer followed it, Andrew would keep to his word.

His thoughts must have shown on his face because Andrew flicked him a cool look and walked out of the room. He would wait outside, no doubt. Neil stripped off his clothes and stepped under the spray of the shower.

And because showers are the time for such epiphanies, he lifted his face to the water and thought about it. His happiness. Happiness was a strange concept to him. For so long his entire life had been about survival that he didn't think he had ever thought about what might make him happier. After all, when survival was hard enough who had time for happiness.

The answer he'd given the press hadn't exactly been a lie. But it had been far from the whole truth. He wanted to win, yes. But far too many things had happened for winning to be the only thing that mattered to him. Maybe, one day he would be at a point where winning was the only thing he wanted but now...

_My mum_ , he thought. He loved her. She wasn't the most ideal of mothers, but she had sacrificed everything for him. A relatively peaceful life in exchange for a life spent looking over her shoulder. He didn't like some of the choices she'd made but he understood them.

_Having her back_ , Neil shook his head absently at the thought. He'd need many a cigarette on hand before he went down that line of thought. Andrew had wandered back, bored. In his hands, was a lit cigarette and Neil immediately felt his nerves calm down.

He stepped out of the stall, wrapping a towel around his waist. Too many things had happened for him to feel self-conscious about his scars around Andrew anymore.  _They'd_  done too many things, his cheeks reddened at the thought. 

"You were taking too long." Andrew said in lieu of an explanation. "I thought you were drowning in there." Neil made his voice saccharine sweet, "Aww, you care." Andrew glared. Neil smiled again.

Perhaps he _could_ be happier, perhaps there were better things in the world but right then, he couldn't think of a single thing he'd rather do the stand here with Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Andreil fic so I'm very nervous. Please tell me what you think, I'm desperate for feed back. Did I get too ooc? Let me know. (Especially if you spot any typos.)


End file.
